i hate loving you sara
by sararaccon
Summary: all about feeling about eren and sara eren yeager x oc


**after long time, seven years pass**

**life is life ,  
people comes , others leaves with reasons or with out  
and here we are**

around "rosa ",gate  
our known Scouting Legion is getting ready for living when the sun rising up in the sky  
and every thing around are filed them

" so you are leaving at dawn .. eren "

**that long black hair , wearing lovely blue dress stand behind him while he pack his belong for the journey**

eren : good , its big favorite from you to came early ... TO EARLY SARA ?  
sara : sorry ... i took long time to close my bar  
eren : never mind  
sara : leaving again  
eren ( turn around her ) : don't start again  
sara ( sad voice ) : no .. i just want to say .. " good luck " and ( try to smile ) " i hope you can kill a lot of titan this time " ^^

eren took deep breath .. came toward sara .. put his hand on her shoulders

eren : and i well be back in the time as we agreed , never let you win

**yes they make a deal .. no one stay away from the other one more than a month **

sara : you always want to be winner are,t you ?  
eren : yep yep .. i want to win against titans , so what about you ? plan to do something while i am out of walls ?  
sara ( teasing him ) : yep yep looking for hot guy to date with ^_*  
eren : loooool on my body . girl !, you are not gonna do this ever you know i will kill you  
sara : i am not a titan xD SO calm down  
eren : i know , you are my girl who belong to me ( hit his chest by his fist ) so no one has a right to touch you after me  
sara (blush ) : ok then you better comeback as soon as you can .  
eren : yeah yeah .. stop nagging .. ( sigh ) women are women

**they sat on the leaders in front of the gate **

sara (smile ) : you know eren , you are very bad guy , so rude , Stubborn ,  
eren ( lough ) : we had been dating about 3 years ago .. and you just notice that .. now ?  
sara : looool i don,t know why i loved you ^_* i completely dumb  
eren : no no no , because you had no choice , you must love me, or you gonna die as well ^^  
sara ( put her head on his shoulder ) : oh yeah my man .. got it got it  
eren : we did a great job last time , i am so Optimistic ... can,t wait to reach to the sea  
sara : great baby .. that is a good job ^^  
eren : what is wrong sara , you didn't complain like always  
sara : i don't want to bother you ^^ baby  
eren : WHAT ! aren't you worried about me ?  
sara : loool you love to see me worried about you right  
eren ( blush ) : yes of curse .. to feel i am precious to you  
sara ( rub his cheek ) : you are my every thing .. just remember that :)  
eren (hold her hand ) : i want to take you on a camp when i come back .. so we can spend time together  
sara : cool .. i can take a rest .. and enjoy  
eren : me too i will eat a lot ,  
sara: you promise me _ so don't forget it  
eren: never never

**they done with all what they can talk about , moment of salient sara couldn't hide her sad feeling  
her lover will gone next time ... no chance to be happy even a little**

eren : you didn't kiss me to day !

sara : hah ?

eren : ammmm , where is my kiss for today

sara ( got up and about to cry ) : i .. i have to go

eren ( got up after her ) : no need to be rush .. i well leave next day so

sara ( scream ) :STOP KEEP SAYING THAT ... you don't even got that i am saying when you leave me

eren : sara !

sara ( cry ) : you know how much i lost my breath while you leave , i feel like a lone in the middle of hustle but you never listen

you keep going with your damn Scouting Legion and keep breaking my heart , you know how much i worried to death about you  
how much i waiting and praying to not something bad happen to you , but you ignore my feeling , you are ... you are  
selfish one I HATE .. I HATE LOVE YOU EREN .. I HATE IT

**eren just look at his girl while she shocking and drub tears of her eyes , he don't know what to say as much about knowing his job **

eren : sara ... i know its hard to being in this place .. waiting to someone you love to comeback , you are so strong , i would be crazy  
if i where in your place , i am really happy that you love me

i want to you to know , my duty to be Defender of this wall .. those people... our war on titan must be laded by us .. and is my honor  
to be one of soldiers who give there life to free The future of humanity . you can't imagine the happens we have been throw  
when we Succeed in our missions each time we go out  
and we did that for who ? for our beloved ,for our people To guarantee a safe life in the future

when it is end to me ... i am proud to be on of that group .. lead the world to the light

( hug sara so warmly ) and you can be proud of me right ? ^^

**sara won't oppose ... how can she ? he is right , her hero is totally right **

sara ( smile ): so ... good luck .. baby  
eren ( wipe her tears ) : i well go _ means i will go .. i am the stubborn guy xD  
sara : looooooool ok you go xD and don't back in time so i can win on our deal  
eren : i wont, let win , and guess what ! i well never leave until you kiss me _  
sara : \\\\\\ oh eren  
eren ( whispers ) : you have an empty room for a night ?  
sara ( got what he want ) : fallow me ^^

**they spent that night give each other all the meaning of love  
kissing .. touching .. making love .. and beautiful words **

**"eren .. oh baby .. i love you ... i love you so much ... i am .. i am ..dying for  
don,t let me waiting too long .. i can hold so much longer with out you "**

" sara .. my love .. just take it easy on me ,, don't drive me crazy more than this  
love too darling ... that's too much to me ... i love you ..i hate my  
self being mad about you i hate to love you .. sara "

... the end

. /4f1cdceb6088a17bc85a7d6e094ce5f6/tumblr_msv2bbtWD S1rgez2uo1_


End file.
